Mixed Bathing Day
by Mira94
Summary: Naruto didn't know that it was mixed bathing day at the hot springs. Now he was sitting there, looking at Anko, Shizune and Kurenai, who seemed to think that it was normal! M to be safe. No real pairing, though Anko is being Anko..


**Mixed bathing day**

Naruto sighed in relief when he lowered his body down into the warm water of the hot spring. He had just finished a A-rank mission and he deserved a good relaxing bath. He had several small injuries on his back and chest that were healing by themselves, so he didn't bother going to the hospital. He leaned his back into the stones and closed his eyes as he stretched his arms before he placed them behind his head.

Naruto heard someone get into the water, but didn't think too much of it until he heard his name being said. «Oh, Naruto-kun.» He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. For a second he thought he saw a women in front of him, but dismissed it, thinking he was hallucinating or something due to him being tired and the steam playing games on his mind. He closed his eyes again, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again and saw Shizune looking down at him, a towel covering her private places. Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes widened in shock. «Ack!» He yelled out as he jumped away from her, his whole body getting covered in the hot water. When he surfaced and saw her looking at her rather amused, he asked her exactly what he was thinking. «What are you doing here?»

Shizune giggled, «I guess it's mixed bathing day today.» She said and Naruto stared as she lowered herself into the water and took off her towel.

«Eh.. what?» He asked and suddenly felt a pair of arms sneak around his stomach and someone pressing their naked body against his naked back. He heard a chuckle he knew all too well. «Oh shit..» He said as he moved his head slightly so he could see Anko grinning at him. She caressed his stomach and chest as she pressed her front into his back even more.

«Naruto-_kun.._» Anko said seductively and Naruto paled. He heard another woman sigh.

«Anko, leave Naruto alone.» He turned his head to see Kurenai sitting next to Shizune in the hot spring.

Anko pouted, «Aww, Kurenai-chan, why?» Anko asked then grinned, «You're not jealous, are you?» Anko asked and Kurenai sighed, «You know I have no problem with sharing him.» She said and Naruto looked shocked, «What?» Anko laughed loudly. Even Shizune and Kurenai giggled.

Even though Naruto was now 18 years old, he still wasn't used to the way Anko acted. After he defeated Pain, he grew rather popular with the girls, and he had been asked on a lot of dates, been seduced and some girls even tried to rape him.. Luckily he got away.

Naruto cursed himself. Why did he have to come to the hot springs today, of all days?

«Are we really that unattractive to you?» Shizune surprised him by asking.

«Eh..?» had he said it out loud? He looked at the three women who were staring at him, «Of course not! You're all attractive, I mean-uh.. You know, it's just weird seeing that in a way you've all been my sensei's..» He said and looked at them. «NOT that it's a bad thing!» He quickly said, «And Kurenai-sensei has a 2 year old girl...» After he said this he quickly caught himself again, «Not that you're old or anything! I-uh...» He kept going until the three women started laughing. Naruto blushed and looked away. Anko let him go only to place her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

«We're just messing with you, Naruto.» Kurenai said. Anko snorted.

«I'm not!» She said and took his earlobe into her mouth and whispered into his ear, «You've got quite a body, I wouldn't mind taking a few rounds with you.» She said, letting one of her hand go down his side and going dangerously low. The trio weren't more then 26 and 27 years old, only 8 or 9 years older then him.

Naruto let out a shaky laugh, taking a hold of the hand that was going lower and lower on his body and stopped it, before removing it. He took a hold of her other hand as well and forced himself to turn around. He quickly let go and looked away when he noticed that he could see her breasts. Anko crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at him amused. «Sorry!» He apologized.

Anko sweat dropped. «It's mixed bath day.»

Naruto sweat dropped as well, «Right..»

Anko sighed, «You're no fun. You'd think with Jiraya as your sensei you'd be a little more straight forward.» She said. Her eyes then widened in shock. «You're gay, aren't you!»

Naruto gave her a look, «I'm just trying to be respectful you know.» Anko shook her head.

«Well, I guess I always have you, Kurenai-chan!» Anko said and threw herself at the woman, «Rawr!» She giggled while Kurenai chuckled and stumbled slightly due to Anko throwing herself into her arms.

Naruto couldn't help but stare. No matter how respectful he was trying to be, they made it rather hard. He was a teenage boy, after all. He sank his body lower into the water and couldn't help but blush a little.

* * *

This was my first attempt to write a story where Naruto is with a older woman, kinda, anyway. I wanted to make this, and hear what you guys might think. Do you think I could pull off a story(more likely a one shot, since I'm currently stuck on a NaruSaku story) with NaruAnko or maybe even NaruShiz/NaruKure? I'd like to hear your thoughts!


End file.
